Taking one for the team
by Mixthetrix
Summary: It's been several years since the cullens left Bella, but one night at a bar changes everything for her, the cullens, the shapeshifters and a whole group of unsuspecting vampires, as they prepare for a war unlike any other. New moon. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Jasper's Pov.**

There was a time when my family was extremely happy.

Before the birthday party, the birthday party I ruined.

It was difficult, seeing my family so out of sorts, my parents, for all intents and purposes,

We're devastated,, especially Esme. She missed her daughter more than anything.

Alice and Emmett were the ones that missed her most though.

Emmett missed the little sister he had grown to love and care for,

And Alice missed her best friend.

The loss of Bella caused a rift between all of us that still hasn't been mended.

I never realised how bad it was until I got back from a hunt one morning and was handed divorce papers as soon as I walked through the door.

I decided to leave after that, I didn't want to make it awkward for Alice so I stayed with my good friends Peter and Charlotte. They've always hated Alice, but they love the rest of the Cullen's like family. That was 3 years ago and nothing much has changed. I spend a lot of time with the Cullen's but it never feels right. Not without Bella.

Tonight, I'm out at the bar with Peter, Charlotte, Garrett and his mate Kate. We're all out celebrating Charlotte officially graduating college. She's always wanted to be beautician so Peter pushed her to go to college to earn her degree. And he made the right decision, she had the time of her life and made some new friends along the way. We were all sat around a table in the middle of the seating area sipping jack Daniels and chatting about "the good old days" as Peter liked to call it, when I saw her.

She was stood against the far wall with a group 20 something years olds doing shots and playing pool. I could tell she was already 3 sheets to the wind, and she looked like she was having a good time. So, I figured I should go and say hello.

Excusing myself from my table I carefully manoeuvred myself around the tables and made my way over to the other side of the room.

She turned around just as I got there and she stood and stared at me for a little while before a small smile graced her face.

"Hello Jasper, long time no see".

I little grin came to face, despite not knowing her very well before, I had missed her like crazy.

"Hey Bella"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! This is my first official fanfiction and I'm having to type it all up on my phone so I'm sorry if there are any spelling/ grammar mistakes. I'd appreciate any feedback or support in reviews:') and thank you very much for taking time to read my story:')**

…

 **Bella's** **Pov**

This was the last thing I expected. Here I was, minding my own business having a great night out with some close college friends when that last person I expected to see walked in. Jasper Cullen. Yeah, that's right. Jasper. Fucking. Cullen.

And he wasn't alone. Four other vampires were with him, I'd never seen them before.

Two of them were golden eyed, so I assumed they were part of the coven down in Alaska. The other two both had red eyes.

They settled down at a table and quickly ordered drinks. I decided the best thing to do would be to carry on playing poker and talking to my friends. It's not exactly like Jasper was going to come over here. He had left without so much as a goodbye after all.

20 minutes later, I turned around to see Jasper walking over to me. This couldn't actually be happening, could it? What could he possibly want to talk to me about? I started to freak out slightly and my drunken state didn't help matters.

I quietly calmed myself and put on my best poker face as he stopped in front of me.

"Hello Jasper, long time no see".

I pushed my nervousness to the back of my mind and searched his face, looking for any indication of what he could be thinking. A small smile graced his lips and he bowed his head in a slight greeting.

"Hey Bella".

"So, what are you doing here? I didn't think I'd see any of you again". I murmured quietly, I had absolutely no idea what was going to happen, and I was in no way prepared to deal with the situation. I had dreamed about seeing the Cullens again, any of them, even rosalie. I'd gone over what I'd say if I saw them again millions of times, but I never realised how difficult it would actually be.

Jasper shuffled his feet awkwardly and looked at the floor, before glancing back up at my face.

"Here, as in this bar, or Chicago?" He asked in an amused voice. I was starting to get slightly irritated, I wasn't quite ready for mindless chit chat with him. We'd never been close before and I doubted that fact would change any time soon. I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Both, and where are the rest of your family?" I asked.

" A lot has happened over the last few years, it'll take awhile to answer those questions". He murmured

"But you could always come round to the house for a little bit so we could catch up?" He asked uncertainly.

I was shocked. I assumed that this would be a one time thing. We'd have a quick chat and then he'd go back to his friends. But apparently, I was wrong again.

Despite all the negative thoughts that were running through my brain telling me to decline in any way possible, I decided it would be nice to catch up with him and find out how the rest of his family were doing. So I quickly agreed. There were a lot of completely insane things that had happened to me over the last several years that I thought would be interesting to the whole family. Especially Carlisle; after all, he assumed the only mythical creatures around were vampires and werewolves. I bet he'd love to know how very wrong he is about that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's Pov**

I followed Jasper to the circular table he had been sitting at with his friends. The bar was packed full of people dancing and having a good time. When we eventually made it back to the table we both sat down and I was introduced to his friends.

"Bella, this is Peter and Charlotte" he gestured to the red eyed couple. Charlotte gave me a bright smile and a small wave whilst Peter gave me a goofy grin and a wink.

"I've known Peter and Charlotte most of my vampire life, they're the closest to family I've got" Jasper murmured whilst sending a small grin their way.

"And this is Kate and Garrett" he gestured to the golden eyed pair"

"Kate is part of the Denali coven down in Alaska and Garrett is her mate" Jasper explained.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, I've heard a bit about your coven, up in Alaska" I turned my focus to Kate, hoping to dissipate the initial awkwardness of first meetings. She gave me a bright smile and begin an explanation of her family.

"It's lovely to meet you as well Bella, and yes I imagine you would have heard a fair bit about us, considering how close we are to the Cullens but our family has grown over the last several years. It started off as just my two sisters, Tanya and Irina, and myself, but we met Eleazer and Carmen around a 100 years ago and they graciously took us in" I listened intently to her story, hoping that i would make a friend in Kate, and the others surrounding the table.

"Around 5 years ago, a nomad named Laurent came to our family, telling us that Carlisle had sent him. I believe you met him once, along with his Coven?" She questioned me. A slight shiver went down my spine at hearing his name. I hadn't thought about James, Laurent or Victoria in many years. Victoria stalked me for awhile, but she finally relented after she realised how well I can protect myself. Despite the fact that I'm no longer human, and that I can easily protect myself against vampires or werewolves, just the thought of Victoria gave me goosebumps.

"Yeah, I met Laurent and his Coven when I lived in Forks. It wasn't a pleasant experience" I grimaced slightly and Kate gave me a slight smile and patted my hand in a supportive way.

"Anyway, Laurent and Irina turned out to be mates and we welcomed him to the family. We taught him to feed from animals and he caught on well. A year or so after that I met Garrett". Kate looked at Garrett and gave him a large smile. He chuckled quietly and wrapped his arm around her before continuing where she left off.

"I'd been travelling all over the America as a nomad for the last 70 years before I finally decided to go to Alaska. I was travelling through Denali when I caught a familiar scent. I followed it, and was lead to a large mansion in the middle of the woods and I was greeted by Carlisle. I met him, not long after my change in New York City. We got along well and become good friends. Carlisle invited me in and that's where I met Kate". He stopped talking and glanced down at Kate with an adoring smile and a kiss on the forehead.

" Later that year, Tanya mated with a human boy that lived in one of the villages close by. We had gone out for a girls night to go shopping when we came across him. They fell in love and got married and she changed him a couple of weeks later". Kate ended her story with a slight shrug.

"Well, since you got to hear my story, I think it's only fair we get to hear yours" Kate gave me a devilish smile as she sat back in her chair. The other four were politely trying to cover their amusement, I carefully thought about something I could tell them that wouldn't get too many reactions out of them. I Charlotte saw my predicament interrupted us before we could carry on.

"Jasper, maybe we should head back home. I think we'll all be more comfortable somewhere more privet". She looked at Jasper with a small smile and he gave a nod back, before downing the rest of his whiskey. I started putting my things away and stood up along with the others and we left the bar. I couldn't help thinking that this night was going to be a huge disaster


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey guys, how are you liking my story so far? , I'm thinking about possibly turning this into a Harry Potter/ Twilight crossover But I'm not sure yet. Leave a review and let me know what you think, it'll make my day:')**

 **Bella's pov.**

30 minutes later we arrived at Jasper's home and gathered in the family room. The house had been decorated beautifully, painted in bright colours of blues and purples.

I was sat on a beautiful blue couch wedged between Jasper and Kate, with Garrett on Kate's left. Peter and Charlotte sat together on the love seat across from us. I started to feel slightly nervous, how was I going to explain what had happened? How were they going to react? Was Jasper going to leave again? All these thoughts and questions ran around in my head and I attempted to calm myself down, taking deep breaths In and out. I mentally smacked myself. Stop being an idiot Bella! You have nothing to worry about. Jasper looked over at me curiously and raised an eyebrow.

"What's up Bella? Your emotions are over the place" he said worriedly. Damn, I forgot he was an empath. I quickly calmed myself and forced a small smile on face.

"I'm just not quite sure where to start with my story. The last few years have been rough for me and I don't know how you'll react to some of the information" I murmured awkwardly.

At this point the room went quiet. Peter was looking at me curiously, like I was some sort of science experiment. I raised my eyebrow at him in question and he gave me a goofy grin back.

"Come on now Bella, you can't keep us waiting forever. We are vampires you know" he winked at me and Charlotte smacked the back of his head.

"You insensitive ape", she chastised.

"Can't you see she's uncomfortable?" If vampires could blush, Peter would be bright red by now. He muttered a quiet apology and relaxed against the love seat. I sighed, it's now or never Bella.

"I guess I'll start off with the day you left?" I asked jasper and got a polite nod in return.

"Well, Edward took me out to the forest and told me you were all leaving. And, obviously I was very upset. He told me was sorry and then he left. Stupidly I ran after him thinking I could catch up but, as you know, humans can't keep up with vampires. I ran through the Forest for miles screaming for Edward but I couldn't find him. Eventually I passed out and Sam, one of the boys on the reservation found me. I was suffering from pneumonia and a severe case of the flu because I was out in the cold and rain for so long" I chuckled humourlessly and glanced at the others. Jasper looked as if he wanted to murder someone, his eyes had gone pitch black and he was gripping the couch so hard it was beginning to tear.

"Jasper, are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just carry on with the story I'm fine" he tried to give me a slight smile but it turned into a grimace. I gave him a worried look before continuing.

"I was in a deep depression for several months, but I started feeling slightly better when I started hanging around Jacob black" Jasper let loose a tiny growl at the name and I allowed myself a wistful smile.

"We became best friends, and did almost everything together and eventually I began to feel almost normal. I was still hurt and upset over being left by your family but, I could no longer care as much.

A little while later I went to the movies with Jacob and Mike Newton". Jasper gave me a wide eyed look at hearing that and I chuckled quietly.

"You went to the movies with Mike Newton?" He asked incredulously. I nodded slightly and gave him a small grin.

"We were supposed to be going as a large group but everyone else cancelled so it was just the three of us. Anyway, we went to the movies and Mike got sick, we drove him home and on the way back to my house Jake said he was starting to feel funny. He was burning up and shaking, after he dropped me off at home I didn't hear from him for weeks. I was constantly calling because of how worried I was about him. But he never answered. His dad, Billy, said he had mono and that I couldn't go round to see him. Eventually I decided to ignore him and just go round anyway and that's when I found out that Jake was a shapeshifter". I took a deep breath and was about to carry before I was interrupted by a shout from Jasper.

"You were best friends with a shape shifter" he roared.

"How could you be so reckless Bella they're dangerous" I could feel myself starting to get irritated and I stood up and gave Jasper my bitchiest glare.

"How dare you! You left, along with the rest of your family. You have no right to say anything about any of the choices I made. If you were that concerned why didn't you stick around to make sure those things didn't happen? And, in case you can't tell, I'm perfectly fine. I was never hurt by them, and humans are just as dangerous as shape shifters or vampires" I said with finality. This earned a few laughs from Garrett and Peter.

"Humans are just as dangerous as vampires?" Peter guffawed loudly.

"Darlin' I think you've got your facts wrong" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Just because they don't have super strength or speed doesn't mean they aren't dangerous. They have knives, guns, bombs and all sorts of other things that could kill you quickly" I stated. Peter conceded my point and gave me a gesture with his hand as if to carry on. I rolled my eyes at him and gave Jasper a warning glare.

"Around this time I found out that Victoria was still in Forks trying to get to me. The pack had been hunting her for weeks but they had never got close enough to stop her. They were confused as to why she kept returning , but when they found out it was because of me, I ended up with several personal body guards. I spent most of my time on la push whilst the pack were out patrolling, trying to keep me and the humans safe from Victoria. But eventually, she just disappeared and the pack started to relax slightly" I stopped speaking as I saw Jasper shooting me confused looks.

"How come you keep referring to humans "they" instead of "we" Bella?" I shuffled slightly. This was the part I was worried about telling them.

"Well, I'm not exactly human any more" I trailed off awkwardly and looked at Jasper, trying to gauge his reaction.

"What do you mean you're not human any more Bella? You're definitely not a vampire, and you're not a shape shifter or a werewolf. I know because I'd be able to smell it on you. Granted you do smell slightly different" He looked at me incredulously.

"I'm none of those things" I murmured.

"I'm a witch


End file.
